Project Steamy
by Lynne102
Summary: I have a boyfriend and love him. Then why am I assigned to do a project with the school nerd? How can one simple comment, lead to much more? Maybe even lust…


**Project Steamy**

Romance all the way!

Author's note: Hi! This story is very different from the rest of my stories. I got this idea by just doing what a normal person does… thinking. Well I hope you like this!

Enjoy:)

Summary: I have a boyfriend and love him. Then why am I assigned to do a project with the school nerd? How can one simple comment, lead to much more? Maybe even lust…

------------

Chapter 1: Project surprise!

------------

How can one simple project lead to this? My feelings for my so called boyfriend are disappearing! Why, do you ask? Well it all started that one day on January 4…

------------

I ran out of my house, simply forgetting the breakfast waiting on the kitchen table for me. For I don't have time to get a drink of water! School is going to start in five minutes and I live twenty minutes away!

I quickly run with all my might. If I only grabbed my skates…

"Sakura! Are you going to school?" I turn my head to see who is calling me. I see my neighbor, Rita Sasaki, walking toward me. Her short brown/red hair jumps as she walks. She flashes me a smile before catching up with me. "Konichiwa Sakura!" Giggles Rita. She takes my arm and we both begin to run.

"Hey Rita!" I yell to the girl in front of me. Rita is also a girl who goes to my school. But she's not a student. She's a student teacher. Who is in love with my teacher Terada sensei, but she won't admit it to him. But she will to me! See how special I am?

"Sakura! No time for fun and games! If I'm late, I will get scolded by Sensei! You know how I hate getting in trouble!" Cried Rita. I hid a smile behind my hand and we both made it to school in the nick of time.

We both entered the classroom and I walked over to my regular seat. "Hey baby!" I turned to look who was talking to me when I saw my boyfriend, Ryo um something… I have no idea what his last name is… He flashed me one of his playboy smiles. I flashed him one of my cute smiles that he likes. He leaned in ready to give me a kiss but I put my book up between us.

"You know the rules, smart boy." I said rather coldly. You see, I hate how he seems to have amnesia every time he gets near me. He seems to forget the rules. Number one no touchy! He is really not allowed to touch me.

I have a rare phobia. It means no one is allowed to touch me, unless I allow it. It is called, "Brother Protection System". Hehe, well not really. I actually do have a rare phobia. The phobia keeps me from hugging my friends, family, and even my dog! I don't like being touched at all… But the only people who can touch me are: my dad, Touya, and my two best friends; Rita and Tomoyo.

"Man Sakura! When are you going to get over your idiotic phobia?! I'm tired of not being able to touch my own girlfriend!" Ryo said in a pissed off matter. I glared at him and looked away from him; to hide my tears that were forming.

"God Sakura!" He said and walked away to his seat. That was on the other side of the room. I bite my lip and try to ignore the feeling of dread sweeping through the inside of me.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she sat into the seat next to me. I quickly snap out of my depression and flash a happy smile. Tomoyo giggled which made her odd purple eyes glisten and her light black hair sway. She is one of the popular girls.

I should explain this to you all. Tomoyo is one of the popular girls. Rita is also one of the popular girls. I call them 'P.G.I.S.' It means 'Popular Girls In Style'. I am one of them I guess. But I rather be in that category then the Geek category. My boyfriend is also in the Popular category.

Well, I can tell you one person who is in the Geek category… Li Syaoran.

"Look its geek boy! Let's see if he'll lend us his homework!" One of the boys say teasingly. I look over to the door and see Li Syaoran with his hair messy, brown eyes as cold as ever, and the one thing that made him a geek: his glasses. Other than his glasses he is pretty cute… at least I think he is… But I don't know. He glares at everyone as he goes to the seat… right behind me!

Everyone feels so sorry for me because he sits right behind me. I don't really care. As long as he leaves me alone, I'm fine with it.

Rita goes to the front of the class and flashes her cute smile. It makes all the boys give her their undivided attention and all the girls just listen, I suppose. Terada Sensei comes into the classroom and smiles at Rita. I stifle a giggle as Rita blushes.

"Good morning Terada Sensei!" Rita said in her most cheerful voice. Terada nods to her and then looks at the class. "Good morning class. Alright let's get to business, shall we?" Sensei said and smiled as he laid his bag down.

"Class, I am going to assign partners to you all. For a project we are doing. The project is about Chemistry." I look up from the book I am reading. Chemistry, hm? This is going to be very interesting.

I glance over to Tomoyo. She is smiling widely. I suppose she had a thing to do with this project. I chuckle lightly and shake my head. Tomoyo glances at me and flashes me one of her 'I-didn't-do-anything' smile. I roll my eyes. Sure, I bet she didn't do anything.

"Alright class, you will go over to each other's house. For this whole month, you will be assigned to your partner. Or other wise known as your… **BOYFRIEND **OR **GIRLFRIEND**." I gasp and hear a whole lot of groans and begging. I glance over to Ryo. He looks at me too and we stare at each other for a moment. Then he blushes- wait did I just say blush?!- and looks away.

I cover my mouth with my hand and suppress an 'Oh' before it comes out. Ryo loves me doesn't he?! I can't believe it! Ryo loves me! Well I'm just assuming… but what if its true? I'll have to ask him!

I look over to Tomoyo. She bites her lip and seems to be in deep thought. I look over to Rita and she is surprised. I guess she was not informed about this project.

"Alright class! Settle down! I will assign you to your partners. So quiet down!" Terada Sensei yelled. Everyone quieted down. "Ok, Tomoyo you will go with… Eriol." Terada says. Tomoyo looks bewildered. She mouths 'What?!' and seems in disgust and crosses her arms over her chest. I look over to Eriol and he has the look of complete shock.

Eriol is not really popular but he could be in that category. But he is like the only person who really is friends with Li Syaoran.

"Ryo… you will go with… Sak- no, Meiling." Meiling suddenly perked up and a huge smile appeared on her face. Ryo looked in shock and then looked down and put an expressionless face. He glanced over to me and looked sad. I then felt my heart ache for him.

"Alright Chiharu you will go with Yamazaki." He continued down the list until he found my name. He seemed to be debating who I should go with. "Alright… Sakura you will go with…," He paused for a moment then looked up to me and smiled.

"Li Syaoran." As soon as the name was said, I froze. THE Li Syaoran?! The school GEEK?! I felt my face drain of its color. Why him?!

I looked over to Tomoyo and she looked shocked herself. Ryo was glaring at Terada Sensei and I couldn't help but steal a glance over to Syaoran.

He had an expressionless face and kept his head down so I could not see what he was thinking. I, not wanting to be rude, looked down at my book and continued to read. Maybe that was rude but at least he wasn't looking at me…

------------

The bell rang loudly for dismissal and I eyed the door but I was stopped when Ryo came over to me. He looked sad still and he waited until I was finished packing my stuff. I flashed him a smile and he looked away.

"Ryo! Darling! We are now together for this whole month!" Said Meiling as she walked up with a huge smile on her face. She looked at me and said smugly, "So I see you're with my very attractive cousin! Aren't I right Syaoran- kun?"

I noticed Syaoran was still sitting in his seat and I looked back at him. He was glaring at her but nodded. "I can't wait to hear the wedding arrangements!" Meiling giggled. Tomoyo came up and glared at Meiling.

"Meiling, for your information, Sakura has class. Unlike your unattractive cousin there, she will marry someone who looks like a wonder and is nice. Someone like Ryo." Ryo heated up but he didn't deny it. He usually does. I bit my lip but didn't say anything.

Meiling looked at me but the look was more of a studying sort of look instead of a glare. Syaoran was looking at the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes. Ryo then grinned widely.

"That's right Tomoyo. Sakura and I are going to get married once we've gotten out of high school. That is only in five more weeks." Ryo said. I gasped but quickly covered my mouth. Everyone looked at me but I stood up and flashed everyone a gentle smile.

"I'll see you all later. Um… Li- San, if you don't mind… I would like it if we meet at my house for the project. How about tomorrow? For dinner?" I asked as I turned to him.

He looked at me for a moment and then he nodded and said very quietly, "What time?" I put my finger to my lips in thought. "Um, at six thirty." I said thinking about one hour over the regular time we ate. He nodded and stood up abruptly and grabbed Meiling's arm and pulled her out of the room.

I looked over to Tomoyo but she was not paying attention. She said in a hush voice, "Why are you being so nice to him all of a sudden? Remember you are part of the popular group." I avoided her look and began to walk out of the room. "I'll see you later Sakura- Chan!" I hear Tomoyo yell from behind me. But I don't acknowledge her as I make my way out of the classroom, for I am already in a daydream…

------------

Once I got home I went into hyper mode. I started to pick up the huge mess in the house. First starting in the kitchen, all of down stairs, then upstairs. It was horrible. I cleaned all of Touya's junk.

You know what's sad? Touya is in collage and he still lives at home. How sucky is that? And it's like I'm his personal maid. It really sucks.

It took me the whole evening to finish cleaning up the whole house. I'm surprised I even finished it. Being the nice girl that I am, I even did the laundry.

I plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. Now what do I do?

"I'm home!" Touya yelled from the front door. I glared at him as he plopped his junk onto the floor and walk my way. "Whoa! The house! It's clean!" He said with shock and disbelief.

"I know. I cleaned it all by myself. And I'm telling dad too. So don't try and steal this like you always do!" I yelled at him. He flushed and looked away. He went into the kitchen and he yelled at me about something… I think the dinner not being done or something. I have no idea.

"Sakura! Where is the dinner?" Whined Touya. You would think Touya would be old enough to stop whining. Well we you wrong. I sighed and said in a curt tone, "I cleaned the house. YOU make dinner!" He frowned.

"I am going out for dinner. Hope you survive well on yourself." He said as he grabbed his coat and his wallet. I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Like I haven't been doing that for most of my damn life!"

Touya then stacked his head into the kitchen. "Why did you clean the house?" I looked at him and debated whether I should tell him or not. Then I decided why not?

"I have a project I have to do for school. So I invited my partner over for dinner." I reply casually. He nods then says quickly, "It isn't Ryo?" I shake my head no while rolling my eyes.

Touya and Ryo got off on the wrong foot. Ryo claimed my brother was a T.V. repair guy, so he was rude to him. And then he did the mistake of calling me honey. So Touya is not happy I am dating him.

"It's someone else. Li Syaoran." I say quietly. Touya raise his eyebrows. "Li Syaoran… you mean _him_?" Touya asks quietly. I nod and keep my face down. "Well… be careful. He's ok. I won't be able to be here at all tomorrow. My class is going on a field trip. So I'll see you on Monday. Love ya." He smiled at me then left the house. I sighed and closed my eyes.

You see, when I was little Syaoran and I… we used to talk… a lot. We were inseparable. That is until Syaoran became marked as a geek and I was still in the popular category. So we ended up not talking to each other… We grew apart. And that's also the time I met Ryo. We were friends for five years before he asked me out. I used to miss Syaoran, but I grew out of him and Tomoyo became my best friend immediately.

I looked through the fridge wondering what I was going to eat… But I decided on an apple and some water. Not much of a meal but I'm not very hungry. Now all I can think about is Li Syaoran…

------------

I woke up at twelve and debated whether or not to get up. But I remembered dad isn't going to work until four so I might as well spend the day with him. I push the covers off of me and yawn. I look in my mirror and see the messy hair and the crumpled nightwear. I noticed my eyes seem more… brighter then usual. I sigh and get clothes out of my closet.

I pull out a brown colored dress with brown lace boots. I pull on my stockings first then shoes then my dress. But I lace the shoes after I put the dress on. I pull a brush through my messy hair and make sure it is smooth and silky. I then put it in a half, which makes me smile at my reflection. The dress was always my favorite.

I walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen. Dad is at the stove making something. As soon as he spots me and smiles warmly at me. "Good morning sunshine." Dad says as he blows me a kiss. I give him a QUICK hug and stand still for a moment. I then let out a relieved sigh and smile widely at him.

"You're learning to defy your phobia. I'm proud of you." Dad says as he places the pancake on the table for me. I smile and sit down. He then hands me the syrup.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked as he took a bite from his pancake. I swallow and say, "Spending the day with you. And someone is coming over for dinner later. There's a project for school." "That's nice. Is it Tomoyo?" He asked nicely.

I hesitated. "No, a boy… um I forgot his name." I lied. Dad chuckled. "Well hopefully you will remember by dinner time." Dad said gently. I smiled and nodded. I finished my breakfast and drank down the apple juice. I took my plate and cup to the sink and cleaned them. I flashed a smile at my dad and went to sit in the family room.

I put on the T.V. and switched it to the news.

"_Breaking news today; the most favored Model, Nadeshiko Amaiya, has been injured in a car accident today at five in the morning. She is now in the Tokyo Hospital and right now her condition is unknown. And now for the weather…" _The anker woman said.

Dad immediately looked at the T.V. and looked worried for a moment. But quickly turned away and acted as though he didn't just look concerned. I studied dad for a moment but I returned my attention back to the news.

"_Today's weather is… partly sunny with chance of showers."_ Well I suppose walking in the park is out.

"Sakura, how about you go do your homework. And once you've finished come down and we'll do something together." Dad smiled at me as he talked. I nodded and left the T.V. on as I trailed upstairs to my room.

------------

As soon as I finished my homework it was already three thirty. I wanted to spend time with my dad but I feared that it was going to be too late. I walked down the stairs and looked for my dad but I couldn't find him. So I went into the garden and still didn't find.

Ok where is my dad?

I checked everywhere but I didn't find him! I started to panic and I felt tears prickling at my eyes. I quickly passed a sleeve over my eyes and began to search again.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw dad sitting in the kitchen, hunched over the table. He had his glasses off. That is unusual. I stepped closer to get a better look of him but my shoes made a noise and he jerked his head up. I quickly hid in the shadows and prayed he didn't hear.

I looked over at dad. His eyes were red with worry and tearful. I wanted to go and hug him and ask him what's wrong, but I kept my distance. He then wiped his eyes on a handkerchief and put on his glasses. That was my cue.

I walked in with a huge (fake) smile on and gave him a hug. "Hi dad! I just finished my homework. So, what should we do?" I asked trying to make my dad forget about his problems. He looked at me for a moment. Even though he was looking at me, it seemed as though he was seeing beyond me. Like he could see something I could not see.

He gripped my shoulders and held me tight. "Sakura… I have to go to work early." Dad finally said as he broke off his tight hug and turned away from me. I sighed and nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Dad… Can you drop me off at the grocery store? I need to buy some noodles to make dinner." Dad glanced at me and smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my uniform jacket and was off down stairs. I waited for my dad to get his things ready so we would go. He smiled at me as we both made our way to the car. I got in and quickly put on my seatbelt. As soon as dad turned on the car, we are off.

I kept making glances toward my dad. Is something wrong with him? I looked out the window and sighed. Dad pulled over and motioned me to get out. "Bye daddy!" I said as I got out of the car. But dad was already far away and he drove off without saying anything to me. I stood there for a while not caring if people were staring at me or not. Then I snapped out of my daze and went inside of the store.

"Hi Tomoyo!" I said as I saw my best friend, Tomoyo, at the cash register. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" She asked as she ringed up a can of soup. "I am just getting some things to make dinner with." Tomoyo made a face as she remembered. "Oh, why don't you order pizza?" Tomoyo suggested. "No. Not going to happen Tomoyo. Even if my enemy was coming over my house, I would make them a warm meal so they would feel welcomed." I said, as Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a sigh. A small smile came on my lips. I walked to the isle where they would have the noodles and got two boxes. I also got some eggs, milk, bread, and a box of water. I out my things on the counter as Tomoyo began to ring up my things.

"Sakura, you really have to make yourself more useful then making dinner for _the enemy_." I rolled my eyes and paid her the amount of money. She smiled sadly at me and said softly, "Be careful Sakura. Remember what he did to you last time? Don't forget." I nodded and I got a sudden erg to just run and hide. I swallowed and nodded my head as a good bye. I quickly walked out the store and began my long walk home.

------------

As soon as I got home, I began to make dinner. I put the noodles to boil and took out things to make tea with. In my opinion tea tastes horrible, but I bear with it because my whole family loves to drink tea. But despite my dislike to tea, I took a sip and cringed from the taste.

It was already six fifteen and I was already ready. So right now I am sitting on the couch bored as ever. I sip some water from the bottle. I turn on the T.V. and the news is still on.

"_We have just received news about the beloved young model, Nadeshiko Amaiya, who was in a car accident. She is now in the intensive care part on the hospital. We all pray for her to come out alive. She is critical and she has lost a lot of blood. And now for other news…"_

Sakura sighed and turned off the T.V. Great… Now I'm bored again. Sakura was about to go to the bathroom, when the door bell rang loudly.

Sakura quickly stood up and open the door. Li Syaoran was standing there, looking as HOT as ever! Sakura felt a blush creep up under her skin. His normally messy hair is even messier (but adds to his hotness), his usual cold chocolate eyes are now gentle, and he is wearing a loose shirt and long khaki colored jeans. I blush even harder but flash him a quick smile.

"H-hi Li-san!" I said as nervousness dripped in my voice. My face flushed even more. He smiled at me and said quietly, "Hi Kinomoto-san." I welcomed him in and he walked in. I shut the door and told him to sit as I brought out the tea. I ran into the kitchen feeling more and more embarrassed as I grabbed the tray from the counter and carried it over to the living room.

Why am I so nervous? There's no need to be nervous around Li Syaoran, the school's number one geek! Then why is my heart beating so widely in my chest? Is he wearing his glasses?

I place the tray on the coffee table and offer him some tea. He gratefully accepts and I pour the tea into the cup. He takes the cup from me and pours the milk and sugar into the cup. I sit down next to him on the floor and take a sip from my bottle water.

"You don't like Tea?" Syaoran asks as he places the cup on the coffee table. I shake my head no and stare into the swirling liquid. I glance over to him and he is staring right at me. Without his glasses.

"Your glasses…" I saw before I can stop myself. "You don't have them on." I said gently. He nods and flashes me a smile. "I tough it would be better if I just left my glasses at home." I nod, not noticing that I am doing this action.

He chuckles and touches my hand by accident. I gasp and he quickly draws back, and I was waiting for the pain and worry to wash over me. But… It didn't come. I felt my heartbeat begin to quicken as I saw Syaoran leaning in to me. My breathing started to go into uneven breaths.

He lifted his hand and gently touched my cheek. I, with a trembling, hand touched his hand and closed my eyes. **"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL."** He said gently. It was like one of those movie things. He leans in and I feel his hot breath against my red lips. He says very quietly, almost so quietly I didn't hear him, "Project plan one: kiss the girl." He leaned in only about a centimeter then it happened.

My first kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it:) So here's a nice long chappie for you all! Next chappie I will put detail about that kiss and (cough) more. But only if I get reviews! So please review! PLEASE! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please let me know! Thank you:) Thanks for reading! Please review:)


End file.
